Anti-transpiration inserts are normally used under the armpit of individuals in order to absorb the sweat occurring there so that it does not stain the clothes. Such an anti-transpiration insert is for example known from US 2006/0150294 A1. This anti-transpiration insert comprises a lower part and an upper part which are each realized substantially in oval shape. At the point of contact between the upper and the lower part a straight perforation line is provided which is intended to permit bending of the two parts relative to each other. This presents the advantage that the anti-transpiration insert folded once thus can be simply inserted into the piece of clothing with the anti-transpiration insert resting on the upper edge of the sleeve or the piece of clothing along the length of the perforated line. After folding of this anti-transpiration insert, it is likewise formed extensively and must be bent in accordance with the sleeve. During this, it may happen that the anti-transpiration insert rips open or crumples undesirably since due to the thickness of the material the inner part has to cover a smaller radius than the outer part so that tension occurs between the two parts. Also, such an anti-transpiration insert is somewhat cumbersome or unwieldy in the armpit and thus is felt to be bothersome.